equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow Dash/Gallery/Legend of Everfree
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Sunset and friends enter Twilight's room EG4.png Twilight Sparkle fetches a suitcase EG4.png Rainbow Dash holding Twilight's old hoodie EG4.png Rainbow zips up Twilight's suitcase EG4.png Let me just get changed.png Midnight Sparkle appears in Twilight's room EG4.png Rainbow, Rarity, and AJ getting erased EG4.png Equestria Girls on the Camp Everfree bus EG4.png Probably not gonna do that.png CHS students listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png Some of our favorite memories.png Twilight shares in some of the excitement EG4.png Rainbow and Sunset riding the CHS bus EG4.png Pinkie and Rainbow riding the CHS bus EG4.png Bluebird flying past bus EG4.png Fluttershy admiring the campground EG4.png Spike "I definitely wanna go" EG4.png Fluttershy asking Spike about woodland creatures EG4.png Spike excited about squirrels EG4.png Spike barking excitedly EG4.png Rainbow "you know they provide us" EG4.png Rainbow "with food and tents" EG4.png Rarity "some R&R" EG4.png Campers listening to the loudspeaker EG4.png Gloriosa addresses the campers EG4.png The Equestria Girls gathered EG4.png Rainbow "rock climbing!" EG4.png Rainbow "archery!" EG4.png Rainbow "tetherball!" EG4.png Gloriosa "naturally!" EG4.png Sunset "I know you're excited" EG4.png Sunset "give somebody else a chance" EG4.png Sunset pointing to other campers EG4.png Rarity thinking of an activity EG4.png Rarity suggesting a fashion show EG4.png Rarity "modeled by my classmates" EG4.png Rarity getting very excited EG4.png Gloriosa "a camp tradition!" EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png Gloriosa, Timber, and cheering campers EG4.png Timber giving girl campers tent assignments EG4.png Rainbow assigned to Aquamarine Tent EG4.png Applejack and Rainbow are tent buddies EG4.png Fluttershy assigned to Amethyst Tent EG4.png Sci-Twi's friends laughing at her EG4.png Sci-Twi looking annoyed at her friends EG4.png Rarity "that was adorable!" EG4.png Gloriosa gets the campers' attention EG4.png Filthy Rich makes an appearance EG4.png Gloriosa "check on his old stomping grounds" EG4.png Equestria Girls suspicious of Gloriosa's claim EG4.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity walk to their tents EG4.png Rarity "she appreciates a well put-together look" EG4.png Applejack "fair enough" EG4.png Applejack "don't put me in one" EG4.png Applejack points an accusatory finger at Rarity EG4.png Rarity "no... yes!" EG4.png Rainbow calling Sunset and Sci-Twi EG4.png Sunset "be right there!" EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy gazing at the water EG4.png Fluttershy "it is lovely out here" EG4.png Fluttershy with hair swept by the breeze EG4.png Fluttershy "The birds that land on your fingers" EG4.png Rainbow "I think that only happens to you" EG4.png Campers starting to get disappointed EG4.png Applejack "this whole dock needs to go" EG4.png Applejack kicks a rotting dock support beam EG4.png CHS campers listening to Applejack EG4.png CHS campers love Applejack's idea EG4.png Rainbow "I hear what you're saying" EG4.png Rainbow "we're Canterlot Wondercolts" EG4.png Rainbow "we've got a reputation to uphold!" EG4.png Rainbow giving a rousing speech EG4.png Rainbow agreeing with Applejack EG4.png Rainbow "what do you guys think?" EG4.png Equestria Girls collaborate on the new dock EG4.png Fluttershy "feed the ducks and fishies" EG4.png Rainbow "lanterns so you can see at night!" EG4.png Principal Celestia "it's going to be a lot of work" EG4.png Pinkie getting super excited EG4.png Pinkie "adult supervision!" EG4.png Campers start building the new dock EG4.png Rainbow hammering a nail EG4.png Rainbow looking at her hammer EG4.png Rainbow "the toolbox" EG4.png Applejack "that's cool" EG4.png Applejack presents her homemade hammer EG4.png Rainbow rolls her eyes at Applejack EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Applejack "that was a terrifying story" EG4.png Rainbow "I'm terrified she'll try to tell it again" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "anyone else have a spooky story?" EG4.png Timber raising his hand EG4.png Gloriosa "time to head to your tents" EG4.png Gloriosa accompanies Snips and Snails to their tents EG4.png Applejack "it can't be real" EG4.png Rainbow "could be some creature" EG4.png Rainbow "booted from Equestria" EG4.png Applejack "makin' up just to scare us" EG4.png Applejack "at least I hope it was" EG4.png Pinkie smears her lips with marshmallow fluff EG4.png Pinkie "our lips are sealed" EG4.png Rainbow "what happened?" EG4.png Sci-Twi "I didn't mean to!" EG4.png Sunset covering for Sci-Twi EG4.png Rainbow running toward the dock EG4.png Sunset and Rainbow help the disoriented campers EG4.png Sandalwood "it was so weird" EG4.png Sandalwood "pushed right into the dock" EG4.png Timber helping Derpy and Sandalwood EG4.png Equestria Girls surveying the dock damage EG4.png Fluttershy "the fishies are eating well" EG4.png Sunset "maybe we can still fix this" EG4.png Sci-Twi looking back at her friends EG4.png Celestia and campers at the rock climbing wall EG4.png Principal Celestia supervising the rock climbers EG4.png Trust that applejack will spot you.png Go faster than your going.png Rainbow Dash apologizing to Applejack EG4.png Since we got here.png Rainbow Dash getting impatient EG4.png Rainbow Dash happy to see Twilight EG4.png I can finally go.png Rainbow Dash leaves to get a harness EG4.png Rainbow Dash crashes into a wall EG4.png Rainbow Dash in pain EG4.png How you do that.png Applejack helps Rainbow Dash off the floor EG4.png I started running to get the harness.png I was practically back in town.png If you had some sort of super speed.png Why you were gone for so long.png I lost it when I got far away.png It came back when I got close to the camp.png Fluttershy suggests Gaea Everfree as the culprit EG4.png Equestria Girls turn to face the mess hall doors EG4.png Gloriosa giving towels and dry clothes to Applejack EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy giving Applejack a new hat EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy notices the state of the mess hall EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy in the messy camp cafeteria EG4.png Filthy Rich is back.png Absolutely not.png Gloriosa touches Sunset's arm as she walks past EG4.png Sunset Shimmer looks where Gloriosa touched her EG4.png Enough with the screaming.png I did not scream.png For once.png Equestria Girls listening to Celestia's announcement EG4.png I don't know about the rest of you all.png Been looking forward to come here.png Maybe we forget about this.png Applejack making air quotes EG4.png Barely gotten to whoop anybody.png We should try to figure it out.png What the rest of you want.png CHS campers making paper lanterns EG4.png Rarity, Rainbow, and Fluttershy making paper lanterns EG4.png Canterlot High campers make paper lanterns EG4.png CHS campers holding their paper lanterns EG4.png CHS campers release their lanterns into the air EG4.png Campers watch their lanterns float up into the sky EG4.png Equestria Girls repairing the dock EG4.png Rainbow Dash walking slowly onto the dock EG4.png Rainbow holding wooden boards with her eyes closed EG4.png Rainbow Dash sighing with relief EG4.png Rainbow Dash notices Rarity doing nothing EG4.png Give us a hand here rarity.png At the pace you two are moving.png The runaway will ever be finished.png The dock.png It's gonna get finished.png Applejack goes back to hammering EG4.png I can't go any faster.png End up in the woods again.png Rainbow Dash drops wooden boards onto the dock EG4.png Rainbow makes a hammering motion with her hand EG4.png Equestria Girls afraid to use their powers EG4.png I'm all out of nails.png Pinkie's friends looking at her on the dock EG4.png Pinkie's friends fearful of the box of nails EG4.png Rarity makes a force field EG4.png Rarity standing over Rainbow and Fluttershy EG4.png Rarity helps Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy up EG4.png I don't know how to control this.png It's okay.png None of us do.png Sunset Shimmer joins her friends on the dock EG4.png Do you have them now too.png We can't just brush these powers aside.png Doesn't seem like the ideal time.png But when it found you.png You know it was fate.png It might seem scary now.png It can be wonderful too.png How about we embrace the magic.png Sunset Shimmer about to twirl on the dock EG4.png Sunset Shimmer doing a twirl on the dock EG4.png Wondercolts team up to fix the dock EG4.png Pinkie Pie ready to build a bench EG4.png Rainbow Dash looking super-confident EG4.png Rainbow Dash zips around the wooden boards EG4.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash construct a new bench EG4.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash high-five EG4.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash proud of themselves EG4.png Rainbow Dash zipping up to join her friends EG4.png Sunset Shimmer and friends walking arm-in-arm EG4.png Applejack and Fluttershy smile at each other EG4.png Sunset's friends smile at each other as she sings EG4.png Sunset Shimmer and friends at the edge of the dock EG4.png Sunset and friends surrounded by magic particles EG4.png Equestria Girls and Wondercolts on the completed dock EG4.png That was pretty awesome.png Look what you managed to accomplish.png Rarity wants to do a fashion show run-through EG4.png Sunset Shimmer leaving to find Twilight EG4.png Wondercolts begin their fashion show run-through EG4.png The girls don't know where Twilight and Sunset are EG4.png DJ Pon-3 setting up her record player EG4.png Wondercolts walking up and down the dock EG4.png Equestria Girls shocked by Gloriosa's transformation EG4.png Are her feet not touchin the ground.png Pinkie Pie "Freaky-deaky!" EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Equestria Girls jumping off the camp dock EG4.png The Wondercolts' dock is destroyed again EG4.png Literally just finished building that.png Equestria Girls listen to Gloriosa Daisy sing EG4.png Why do these kinds of things.png Rarity and AJ look up at Rainbow EG4.png Save the day.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and AJ agree with Rainbow EG4.png Main five stack their hands on top of each other EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited to save the day EG4.png Pinkie Pie excitedly hugging Rainbow Dash EG4.png I only wish we had time.png Pinkie Pie "make superhero capes!" EG4.png Me, too.png Enough about our wardrobe.png We've got to stop gloriosa.png Rainbow Dash rescuing Lyra and Sweetie Drops EG4.png Rainbow brings Lyra and Sweetie Drops to safety EG4.png Rainbow Dash ponying up EG4.png Rainbow Dash flying off at high speed EG4.png Rainbow Dash fails to save Captain Planet EG4.png Micro Chips gets caught by Gloriosa's vines EG4.png Rainbow Dash fails to save Micro Chips EG4.png Rainbow Dash determined to save Camp Everfree EG4.png Rainbow Dash dodging vines as she sprints EG4.png Rainbow Dash gets ensnared by vines EG4.png Rainbow Dash wrestling with bramble vines EG4.png Explosion of sprinkles behind Rainbow Dash EG4.png Pinkie Pie saves Rainbow Dash from the vines EG4.png Rainbow Dash about to spring into action EG4.png Rainbow Dash speeding off-screen EG4.png Rainbow Dash trips over Gloriosa Daisy's vines EG4.png Rainbow Dash crashing into her friends EG4.png Equestria Girls happy to see Twilight and Sunset EG4.png Equestria Girls in a large diamond bubble EG4.png It's up to you.png We won't let it.png Rainbow Dash "you can kick the darkness's butt!" EG4.png Midnight-Twilight surrounded by her friends EG4.png AJ and Rainbow acquire orange and blue geodes EG4.png Equestria Girls acquire the magical geodes EG4.png Equestria Girls glow in the color of their geodes EG4.png Rainbow Dash powering up EG4.png Rainbow Dash wearing winged boots EG4.png Main six in their Crystal Guardian forms EG4.png Equestria Girls in their Crystal Guardian forms EG4.png Equestria Girls bathed in the color of their geodes EG4.png Equestria Girls emanating pillars of light EG4.png Equestria Girls bursting with light EG4.png Equestria Girls bursting with light EG4.png Wisps of light rain upon Camp Everfree EG4.png Equestria Girls floating to the ground EG4.png Equestria Girls look at the cheering campers EG4.png Rarity's friends all stare at her EG4.png Our band could play.png I could help write a new song.png A crystal ball.png We got this.png Equestria Girls stack their hands on top of each other EG4.png The Rainbooms begin playing Legend You Were Meant to Be EG4.png Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash sing together EG4.png You can be a hero.png Rainbow, Twilight, and Fluttershy singing EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls on rope bridge EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls fishing in canoes EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls lying in the grass EG4.png You'll always be everfree.png Rainbow Dash hovering in the sky EG4.png Rainbow Dash zipping down to the houses EG4.png Rainbow zips up and down the town streets EG4.png Rainbow Dash leaves an invitation in a mailbox EG4.png Rainbow Dash zooms back into the sky EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls having a pillow fight EG4.png Photograph of Equestria Girls smiling together EG4.png The Rainbooms performing Legend You Were Meant to Be EG4.png Rarity, AJ, Sunset, and Rainbow singing on stage EG4.png Rainbow, Twilight, and Fluttershy singing on stage EG4.png The Rainbooms showered with confetti EG4.png CHS campers cheering for the Rainbooms EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy addressing the Gala guests EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy helping us raise enough money EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy barely containing her excitement EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy save Camp Everfree! EG4.png The Rainbooms cheering for Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy thanking the Rainbooms EG4.png Rainbow Dash don't sweat it EG4.png Rainbow Dash it's kinda what we do EG4.png Rainbow Dash speeding next to her friends EG4.png Rainbow Dash our awesome new superpowers! EG4.png Rainbow Dash speeds around the ballroom EG4.png Four hundred fliers.png Rainbow Dash speeding onto the stage EG4.png Rainbow Dash set up the stage EG4.png Rainbow Dash appears holding a pizza EG4.png Rainbow Dash I love my super-speed! EG4.png Sunset Shimmer the source of the superpowers EG4.png Fluttershy you're not gonna ask us EG4.png Sunset Shimmer meant to have them all along EG4.png Equestria Girls in happy agreement EG4.png The Camp Everfree dock is repaired again EG4.png Rainbow Dash I've lost track EG4.png Rarity the runway is finished EG4.png Applejack I think you mean the dock EG4.png Rarity to-mah-to, tomato EG4.png Pinkie Pie tossing confetti and marshmallows EG4.png The Camp Everfree dock is destroyed yet again EG4.png Equestria Girls in speechless shock EG4.png Rarity fainting EG4.png Category:Character gallery pages